


Book Good

by kumatitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Grades, It's all just fun times, Light Angst, Peter Parker is Also Bad at English, Short & Sweet, Somewhat Crack Treated Seriously, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Bad at English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: When Tony Stark wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to go to his lab, he doesn't expect a certain kid to still be awake, and moreso, he doesn't expect that certain kid to be crying.





	Book Good

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a convo me n a friend had!! 
> 
> dedicated to luc basically uwu, hope you enjoy!

Tony groggily walked into his office, noting the lights were already on. He opened the door, squinting as he stared in front of the bright room. Looking around the room, he saw some water dripping from above. Tony looked up to see the source of dripping, but instead, he found Peter on the top of the ceiling, sticking there. He heard slight sobs from the boy, his concern (whether he'd like to admit or not) spiking through the roof.

"Hey hey hey, kid," He called out, instantly walking over to where he was, watching as Peter, startled, unstuck himself from the ceiling, instantly falling down and landing on his feet. Before he could even get a good look at the kid, he had stuffed his face in a book.

"What is it M-Mr. Stark? You're up early," Peter noted, nervousness evident in his voice.

Tony sighed, gently bringing the book down to get a good look at Peter. The skin around his eyes were puffed and red, his actual eyes glistening under the light, seeing as water threatened to fall from them. His cheeks were obviously wet, also red and somewhat puffed up. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry, his usual smile replaced with a pout. His entire expression seemed sad, even scared.

"What's stressin' ya kid?" He spoke, "It's obvious, is it school?"

Peter nodded, unable to face him directly.

"What subject? Science? Math?" Peter shook his head, nothing less than what he'd expect, but it was worth a shot to ask anyways. He continued about his electives, hell, even sports. All nos, until he finally came to the subject at hand.

"...English?" Tony noticed how Peter's shoulders rose slightly, his grip tightening. He hit the nail on the head.

_'Fuck, out of all the subjects I could help with... It has to be English?'_

"Okay, well, what's wrong? What happened?"

He waited as Peter let out a breath, turning to his book and pulling out a small, folded out paper from it. He held out the paper, Tony taking it gently and unfolding it with care. As he looked down the paper, seeing the heading and title, he noticed the surprising lack of writing on the paper. He stared at the first sentence, the only sentence, whispering it out loud to himself.

"'Book good,'" He read, watching as Peter cringed.

"She... she said that wasn't good enough for the essay," He murmured, "I don't know how to write essays, Mr. Stark! Why do I even need to write stupid book reports when I'm older? I'm just going to be a superhero! Superheros don't write essays!"

Tony sighed, putting down the paper as memories resurfaced from his own college years. Specifically, a memory of him doing the exact same thing, maybe not as badly, but still horrendous enough.

"Can you help Mr. Stark?" Peter begged, his eyes once again threatening to gush out a waterfall again. He sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Pete, listen if you're okay with staying here for another, I dunno, 5 hours, to talk about English and still get like, a C- at most from it, then sure, I can help."

Needless to say, Tony had been glad when Peter had decided on getting an English tutor instead.


End file.
